El mayor error
by Rosenthal-Fire
Summary: Aki narra como comete su mayor error, como deja escapar a su amor... Summary asqueroso pero os prometo que vale la pena lelo.
1. Verción de Aki Kino

_**¡Hola! ya estoy aquí de vuelta jaja, lo se, lo se, os estáis diciendo : "Esta tía que hace escribiendo un nuevo fic si y no sube un capitulo de los otros". Pues la cosa es... es... es... *¡QUE ME INVENTO!*... Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si no a Leve-5.**_

_**Rosenthal: No te escaques ¬.¬ **_

_**Bueno, bueno, este fic se lo dedico a una amiga que me dio la idea de este: queen goenji Kira Yagami, arigato por darme la idea. ^_^ **_

* * *

**El mayor error **_**  
**_

Hoy es el día... El día que Endo se casa con Natsumi... ¿como puede dejarlo? ¿Por que me segué con Ichinose? Aun que a pasado dos año desde que lo dejemos aun lo amo, si lo AMO, esa sonrisa, su amabilidad, su forma de ser, todo de el me tiene enamorada. ¿Por que Ichinose tuvo que volver cuando estaba enfadada con Endo?

**[Frak Brak]**

**― **¡¿Cómo me lo a podido volver hacer?

Dice una enojada joven de unos veinte años. Viste un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas con unos zapatos hasta los tobillos negros, de su hombro derecho tiene colgado un bolso de color crema. Otra ves... Endo llega tarde a su sita, el loco por el fútbol no cambia a un que pase los años, su novia lo entiende, pero ya es pasarse, llevan juntos desde que dejaron la secundaria al principio el chico estaba junto a ella y no le dedicaba tanto tiempo al fútbol pero al cabo de los años pasa al contrario, solo le dedica tiempo al fútbol y cada ves que tiene una sita el llega muy pero que muy tarde, lleno de barro...

― ¡AKI! ― Grita un hombre corriendo donde esta la chica, tiene unos pantalones hasta las rodillas, con una chaqueta medio abierta dejando ver una camiseta deportiva, de su hombro derecho le cuelga una bolsa de deporte. ― Gomen, no quería llegar tarde es que-

― Es que la practica se a largo, siempre dices lo mismo. ― La mujer se nota molesta por su tono de voz.

― Lo siento mucho... ― Abraza a la chica y pone su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella. ― Lo lamento, de verdad. ― Se separa de ella y sonríe como siempre.

― Esta bien... no puedo enfadarme con-. ― La peli-verde mira su ropa, su nuevo vestido, el que se compro especial mete para esta sita ahora esta lleno de barro. ― ¡ENDO! ― Ahora si que esta enojada.

― Go-Gomen, no quería, enserio.

Sin decirle nada más la chica seda media vuelta y se va enojada dejado a un apenado Endo mirando por donde se va...

**[Fin Frak Brak]**

Esa fue mi mayor estupidez, solo era un vestido, el no lo izo queriendo, estuve enfadada durante dos semanas, el no paraba de pedirme perdón pero algo me hacia no perdonarle. Un sábado, ese sábado me cambio la vida...

**[Frak Brak]**

Aki esta dando vuelta por la ciudad Inazuma, no sabe que hacer, normal mente a estas horas a cava de salir de la ducha para prepararse para su sita con Endo, pero hoy es muy distinto, esta enfadada con él y no quiere estar con él o tener que esperarle durante horas hasta que llegue. A cruzar una calle cocho con alguien, ese alguien evita que caiga cogiéndola de la cintura.

― Arigato.

Mira al joven atentamente: ¡Es Ichinose!

― No es nada Aki. ― Suelta a la chica. ― ¿Qué es de tu vida? Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos.

― ¿Ha? Pues bien... bueno regular. ¿ A ti que tal te va con Lika?

― Pues... Hace unas semanas terminemos... ¿Cómo que regular? ¿Pasa algo?

― Bueno-

― Antes que me lo cuentes te invito a un helado, claro eso si tu quieres.

― Si, hoy no tenia nada mejor que hace jaja...

Los dos amigos se fueron a la heladería más cercana, cada uno pidió su helado, Aki le contó todo lo que paso, Ichinose no perdía una sola palabra, al principio se sentía mal pero a escuchar el echo de que este enfadada con Endo le hace sentir feliz. ¿Por qué? porque él ama a Aki desde que era pequeños, solo estaba con Lika por que sabia que nunca llegaría a nada con su amor secreto.

Las vacaciones de verano llegan, Aki aun no se a perdonado con su novio o... ya se puede considerar ex-novio... El castaño esta destrozado, su Aki no le perdona, no juega al fútbol a estar tan deprimido. Sus amigos están muy preocupado, es raro muy raro, que Endo no quiera jugar al fútbol normal mente es él el que "obliga" a jugar a todos...

**[Fin Frak Brak]**

Ese maldito sábado, si hubiera perdonado a Endo nada habría pasado, a encontrarme con Ichinose no lo deje con Endo solo que... A quien quiero engañar rompí con él, ninguno de nuestro amigos se lo podían creer, siempre me decían lo mismo: "¿Por qué lo has dejado con Endo?"... Al cabo de un mes de empezar el nuevo curso, Endo hablo con migo a sola, Dios ¿Por qué no le aria caso?

**[Frak Brak]**

―¿Qué pasa?

Los dos se encuentra en una aula de la universidad que esta vacía. Endo suspira y mira a la chica directamente a los ojos.

― Deja a Ichinose.

Dice muy serio, la chica no se lo puede explicar, ¿quien es el para decirle eso?

― ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? ― Esta enojada. ― Él al menos no me deja plantada para ir a jugar al fútbol.

― Ya me disculpe por eso...

― Todos los días, todas las sitas, siempre llegabas tarde.

― Lo siento... Pero no sigas con Ichinose por favor. ¿Sabes por que lo dejo con Lika? Porque se canso, Se canso de estar con ella, jugo con su sentimiento, no quiero que te pase, por favor, dejalo y vuelve con migo... Yo te amo Aki. ― Endo lucha contra las lagrimas, aunque quiere llorar resiste las lagrimas.

**[Fin Frak Brak]**

Me limpio las lagrimas, no quiero que el maquillaje se me borre, tanto quejarme con que Endo llegaba tarde, y ahora soy yo la que llega tarde, el mejor día de su vida, no se por que estoy en este taxi, no quiero ir. Endo tenia razón, Ichinose solo me estuvo utilizando... Justo a tiempo e llegado, por lo que se ve Endo sigue siendo igual de tardon que siempre jaja. Endo llego corriendo y disculpan doce mientras se rasca la nuca, se ve tan bien, ojala no hubiera estado tan siega. No puedo afirmarlo pero creo que se quedo mirándome con tristeza. ¿Por qué sera?... La ceremonia termino, todos los presente gritamos "¡Que vivan los novios!" aun que mi voz era la que menos se oía, sonreía por fuera pero por dentro no paraba de llorar. Ojala ahora mismo fuera Natsumi Raimon, mejor dijo Natsumi Endo. El mayor error de mi vida fue romper con Endo...

* * *

**_¿Qué os a parecido? Espero que os halla gustado, y muchas gracias por leer. Antes de irme quiero decir que no tengo nada encontra de Ichinose solo que tenia que poner... "un malo de la película" _**

**_¿me merezco un review no?_**

**_Bueno sin decir nada más me despido, adiós muchísimas gracias por leer y aguantar mis locuras jaja _**


	2. Verción de Endo Mamoru

**Hola, bueno se suponía que este sería un fic de un solo capitulo, pero después de pensarlo mucho tiempo me e dado cuenta que es mejor con un segundo capitulo, espero que os guste. **

_**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece si no a LEVE-5.**_

* * *

― Hoy es el día...―Dice un hombre castaño mientras se "abrocha" la corbata.― A me equivoque.― Dice alterado mientras mira su reflejo. Suspiro hondo al a cavar de atar la corbata, mira el reflejo disgustado...― Justo hoy, hoy hace dos año que lo dejemos... más bien ella me dejo, la mujer que ame y amare.

_**[Frash-Back] **_

Un hombre castaño corre por las calles de ciudad Inazuma, no deja de mirar su reloj de muñeca, se le izó tarde. Estaba practicando tres horas antes de su cita con su novia, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaba tarde. La ropa del chico esta recubierta de barro. A lo lejos ve a la chica, el vestido blanco que lleva le sienta muy bien, aun que se ve algo enojada...

― ¡AKI!― Grita el chico mientras se acerca a la mujer.― Lo siento mucho es que...― El castaño es callado por la chica.

― _Es que la practica se alargo. _Siempre dices lo mismo.― Dice enojada la chica.

― Lo siento mucho...― Abraza a la chica por detrás y pone su cabeza sobre el hombre de la chica.― Lo lamento. de verdad...― Se separa de ella y le sonríe como el solo sabe.

―Esta bien no puedo enfadarme con...― La chica se callo a ver las mancha en su vestido― ¡ENDO!― Grita súper enojada.

― Go-gomen, no quería, enserio...

Sin decir una palabra más y sin escuchar al chico la chica se fue...

_**[Fin Frash-Brack]**_

El castaño se sienta en su cama y mira el suelo con una sonrisa amarga. Recordar eso le hace sentir fatal, ese día fue en el que perdió a la única persona que amara de verdad. Aun que este es el día de su boda y a llegado amar a esa persona que dentro de unos pocos minutos sera su esposa, nunca la amara como ama en secreto a Aki Kino...

― Mamoru. ― La madre del mencionado entra en el cuarto, el chico la mira con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se pone de píen.― Mamoru, tienes mal la corbata.― Le dice mientras se acerca para arreglarla.

― A valla jaja.― Empieza a reír nervioso.

― Me acuerdo cuando solo tenias en tu cabeza la idea de jugar al fútbol... y ahora, mirate con veintidós años y apunto de casarte.― A terminar te abrocharle la corbata a su hijo se limpia la lágrima que esta apunto de asomar.

― Mamá...

― Venga Mamoru, termina de prepararte que llegaras tarde.― La mujer termino de hablar y salio del cuarto, antes de salir del todo sonríe mientras mira al castaño y sierra poco a poco la puerta.

― Llegar tarde...―Una pequeña sonrisa le apareció en el rostro.― Aki... cuantas veces me repetía eso...― dice en un pequeño susurro.

El chico se tumba en la cama cerrando los ojos, de repente se acordó de algo...

_**[Frash-Brack]**_

Aki empezó a salir con Ichinose a poco tiempo de que lo dejara con Endo. Aun que un día de universidad el chico quiso hablar con su ex-novia. Ambos se encuentra en una aula vacía, el castaño no deja de mirar los ojos de la chica, mientras que ella quiere evitar la mirada del chico.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Deja a Ichinose.― Le responde el chico con seriedad.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?― Dice enojada.― Él al menos no me deja plantada para ir a jugar al fútbol.

― Ya me disculpe por eso...

― Todo los días, todas las citas, siempre llegabas tarde.

― Lo siento... Pero no sigas con Ichinose por favor. Sabes por que lo dejo con Lika? Porque se canso, Se canso de estar con ella, jugo con su sentimiento, no quiero que te pase, por favor, dejalo y vuelve con migo... Yo te amo Aki.― Endo lucha contra las lágrimas, aunque quiere llorar resiste las lágrimas.

_**[Fin Frash-Brack]**_

_**[Narra Endo]**_

¡HAA! Como siempre llego tarde, espero que Natsumi no se enoje con migo. Interrumpo en la sala corriendo, me coloco delante del altar con las respiración agitada.

― Lo-lo siento mucho.― Me disculpo ante el cura mientras me rasco la nuca.

El anciano me dice que no importa y que me coloque, mire entre la gente, y hay están todos mis amigos, en medio de todos, en el centro: Aki Kino, la mujer que AMO. La miro con tristeza, ojala fuera ella la que dentro de unos momentos va a parecer por esa puerta vestida de blanco... ja, que cosas tiene la vida: termine mi relación con Aki por llegar tarde y justa mente llevaba un vestido blanco, y ahora; todo comenzara con Natsumi, e llegado tarde y en unos segundo ella entrara vestida de blanco. Deje de mirar a Aki cuando escucho la musica que indica que la novia va a parecer... La ceremonia a terminado y todos gritan con ánimos: _"¡que vivan los novios!" _Vuelvo a mirar a Aki, debería dejar de pensar en ella, ahora estoy casado con Raimon Natsumi, etto... mejor dicho Endo Natsumi. Ha, como me abría gustado que cuando el curra dijo que si alguien tenia algo que objetar ella hubiera dicho algo... bueno después de todo, ella dejo de quererme hace mucho tiempo...

_~fin~_

* * *

**Espero que os halla gustado ^-^.**

**Matta-ne**


End file.
